1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal transmission process in which, in a transmitter, digital data which are present as a sequence of symbols, which symbols have a given time interval T and may assume M values, are reproduced, in accordance with a given process for the continuous phase modulation of a carrier wave, in a time-dependent envelope curve v(t) using a baseband filter r(t), the envelope curve v(t) is transmitted by means of the carrier wave via a channel with a given unit pulse response h.sub.c (t), an additive, white Gaussian noise w(t) being superimposed so that a signal y(t) of the form y(t)=h.sub.c *v(t)+w(t) ("*" denotes a convolution product) is present at a receiver, the signal y(t) is filtered by an adjoined baseband filter of the form r.sup.+ (-t)("+" denotes Hermitian adjoint), is sampled at points of time kT, where k denotes an integer and a sequence of estimated symbols is determined by an optimization algorithm.